


Skrillmau5 drabbles

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a collection of random Skrillmau5 drabbles I've written, other pairings randomly mentioned in some of them. most aren't over pg-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trade

“Give me your hat and I’ll give you my glasses.” Sonny reached out for the brim of Joel’s hat even as soon as the words left his mouth. He’d tried on the mau5head before, but never had he dared to steal one of Joel’s hats off of his head. That would probably result in consequences that he didn’t want to think about; Joel’s hats were important to him, even if most of them were worn from wear. Joel turned to look at the hand reaching for his head and processed the request.

“Alright, sure. Why not.” Sonny’s smile was blinding and Joel didn’t quite understand why, but it made his stomach do a flip. Feeling slightly like an idiot, he smiled back at the boy as his hat was taken from his head, Sonny’s fingers curled around the brim. The smaller man quickly put the hat on himself, the funny feeling now invading his own stomach as well.

“Hey, you said I get your glasses.” Sonny’s face blushed and he smiled shyly, shifting to get the glasses off of his face without knocking Joel’s hat. The elder watched, amused. When he managed to get them off, he instantly felt vulnerable because now his vision was a little blurred around the edges, but he handed the glasses to Joel anyway. If he was stupid and broke them, there would definitely be problems. Joel gingerly reached out, taking the plastic in his hands and putting them on his own face. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus; it felt like he was underwater. How did Sonny see with these things?!

“Whoa. I can’t see a fuckin’ thing.” His eyes looked like magnifying glasses as he looked down at Sonny, still blinking. They stared at eachother before bursting out in giggles.


	2. sick

Joel’s staring intensely at his phone, using his fingers to scroll down every once in a while when he needs to. Twitter has become almost an addiction for him, even if he doesn’t post all the time, he’s always just reading what people say. It’s amusing in the least, even the teenybopper fans that piss him off.

“Joel,” he hears from the other room, his eyes not leaving the screen as he reads another comment. Was he that annoying when he was fifteen? Jesus.

“What?!” He yells back after a few seconds, waiting for another page to load in between.

“I’m cold.” This time the voice is whining and slightly muffled, making the older man roll his eyes. Sonny had come to stay over for a week, mostly because he had the tail-end of a cold and his last show wasn’t far from Joel’s house. It’d be a great time to visit, he decided, and showed up on his doorstep in multiple layers with a red nose and a cough. He’d barely left Joel’s bed in the last two days but he was getting a lot better. Meowingtons didn’t mind much, the smaller man let the cat cuddle up to him while he slept. Maybe Joel should tweet something…

As soon as he hit the box to type something in, arms were being wrapped around him and a soft weight was on his back. He sighed audibly. “What’re you doing?”

“Cold,” was all he said, tightening his arms and nuzzling his face inbetween Joel’s shoulderblades.


	3. losing

Today was one of their lazy days; Sonny had spent most of the day curled up on Joel’s couch while he watched him play video games. Sometimes he would ask for two player when he knew he could really kick his ass in the game, when Joel was struggling on screen, but mostly he just liked the body heat he got from being so close. It started out with Sonny lying across the couch, fitting perfectly because of his height, watching the screen with his head titled while Joel sat on the carpeted floor in front. After time, Joel started to complain about how hard the floor was and moved (and I mean physically moved) his friend over so he could sit on the couch as well.

At first, Sonny kept his distance in fear of flying elbows and yelling, something that Joel often did when he was losing in a game. Any game, really, the man was way too competitive for his own good. After a stretch of time passed without any outbursts, Sonny inched closer until his head was touching the side of Joel’s thigh. The older man didn’t pay any attention, though, his eyes glued to the tv and his tongue repeatedly appearing to swipe at his bottom lip. When those advances were taken easily, Sonny decided to be daring today and lifted his head and squirmed until his cheek was now pressed firmly against the top of his thigh, his hair splayed over his lap. If Joel minded at all, he didn’t show it.

A while passed comfortably and Sonny’s body started to feel heavy and he nuzzled into Joel’s pant leg, his eyes drifting closed as well. It seemed he was swimming in that haze between awake and asleep when he heard Joel, “Skrilly?”

“Hm?”

“Play with me. This game isn’t fun unless I can kick your ass.” It really wasn’t even a question, it was a demand. What Joel wanted, Sonny gave to him. He cracked his eyes open to look at the screen, seeing the menu of the game up already and nodded against Joel’s leg. He forced himself to sit up, still sitting extremely close to his friend, while Joel was handing him a second controller easily.

Fifteen minutes. It only took fifteen minutes for Sonny’s little character to give out, flashing ‘GAME OVER’ at him repeatedly. Joel, on the other hand, still had all of his lives and was proud enough to brag. “Whatever, man. I didn’t even wanna play.” He tossed the controller back into Joel’s lap, doing his best not to pout but knew he was failing just because it’s what he does.

“No, no, no. I won. That means I get a prize.” Sonny snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“A prize, really? This isn’t a carnival.” He lifted his head to look at Joel, who looked completely unphased. He sighed. “Fine, alright, what do you want?”

“A kiss.”

Sonny blinked. “You want a what? Are you kidding with me right now? I’m tired, Joel, I don’t wanna pla-” his rant was cut off by soft lips connecting with his own. Maybe it was because he was so tired, but he found that he shut his eyes by instinct and his head titled just barely to allow them to fit together like a puzzle. After a few seconds passed, Joel pulled back but Sonny didn’t open his eyes, could feel the warm breath still hovering close to his lips.

“I’m going to do that again. And you’re not going to argue about it, okay?” Sonny nodded dumbly before he felt the warm press once more. Okay, so maybe losing wasn’t completely bad…


	4. wedding

Sonny smiled softly over at Joel, happy this day had finally come. He’d been anxious for the last week and a half as they got the last details sorted out for the wedding, making arrangements for everyone in hotels. Table clothes had to be picked, all the silverware and the food was important, too. Joel was picking on Sonny as he ran around like a chicken without a head, trying to get everything set up since he’d left it to the last possible minute. Joel only offered his opinion when asked, sitting in front of the computer and playing Minecraft until he was yelled for. Sonny had only explained that it was just as important to Joel as it was to him, but Joel pointed out that he didn’t care if it was done in pajamas and no food but Coke. Sonny had only smacked his arm and rolled his eyes, telling him to go find the only tie he owned that was hidden somewhere in his closet.

Rukes had the video camera out, making sure to record everything while he stood next to Porter and watched. Anton wasn’t far behind Porter, sitting on an edge chair so they could smile at eachother when they thought no one was watching. Sofi was clutching Tommy Lee’s hand, sitting in the front row and smiling. Even Steve managed to make it, a clip-on tie and dark jeans the only thing he claimed he could find. In the excitement, Sonny had invited most of the people that also lived in Joel’s loft and a few of them actually showed up, watching with interest.

“Meowingtons, stop,” Joel spoke to the cat as he rolled over onto his back, amused with the small tux on him that Sonny had managed to find. He couldn’t get it off, he’d been trying all morning, so now he settled with annoying his humans by getting it dirty all over the hardwood floor. 

“Just pick him up, Joel,” Sonny whispered back as the ceremony was halted momentarily. Joel nodded and leaned down, easily picking up the cat from having years of practice. Meowingtons didn’t make a noise but it was obvious he wasn’t happy, either, paws leaning against Joel’s chest. He looked straight up at Joel, not moving.

“Don’t bite.” He told his cat even though if he really wanted to bite, he wouldn’t listen to being told no. After he was satisfied with Meowingtons not wiggling in his arms, he looked back up at Rob. “Okay, go.”

“As I was saying,” Rob continued, holding a small book in front of him just for emphasis that he was the equivalent to the priest for this wedding. “We are gathered here today to watch a very special marriage.” Sonny couldn’t help it, he looked back at Joel and smiled again, nerves building. Joel smiled back, instantly calming the younger man. 

“Professor Meowingtons pHd and Sergeant Cuddles have only known eachother for six months, but we all know that in cat years, that is more than enough time to fall in love. He shares his favorite toys, food and sleeping spots with Sergeant and if that isn’t a sign of love, I don’t know what is. If anyone has an objection to these two being married today, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” Sonny looked back to the crowd in their living room, happy when no one spoke a word or even moved. He turned back to Rob. “Good. May I have the collars?”

Porter jumped into action, carrying a pillow from the couch with two black collars on it, the initials of both cats on them. Rob nodded, taking one of the collars and sliding it onto Meowingtons, who didn’t object. He then took the other one and moved to the cat that Sonny now cradled in his arms, a big, tan tomcat that had the tip of its tail missing. When he saw Rob, he started to squirm but stopped once he realized what the man was doing, letting the collar slide on easily. “By the power invested in me by the flying spaghetti monster, I now pronounce these two cats married.” Everyone in the crowd started to clap, standing up from their chairs and someone threw in a whistle. 

Sonny grinned and moved to set Sergeant on the floor, Joel mirroring his actions. As soon as the cats saw eachother, Meowingtons moved forward and rubbed up against Sergeant, excited to see him. The tan cat answered by giving him a lick on the top of his head and everyone started clapping once more, proud of their first “kiss” as a married couple. Annoyed with the noise, Meowingtons ran off, only making it a few feet before Sergeant followed eagerly. “I guess they couldn’t wait to be alone,” Joel chuckled.

The reception was pizza, boxes laid out on the table that was draped in a cheap, cream tablecloth. Cans of Coke and beer laid on the kitchen counter for anyone to grab, cold from just being pulled out of the fridge. Someone was thinking ahead because soon, there were a few more bottles lying in the mix, all mixed alcohol. It seemed everyone had a few drinks and some pizza before the elderly couple from next door left, thanking everyone who had welcomed them. Sonny was starting to get a few drinks deep, laughing at every joke that was being told even though they weren’t all completely funny. Joel wasn’t far behind, though, nearly matching Sonny drink for drink out of pure habit. 

“So,” Rukes spoke up from his spot on the couch, “is Skrillmau5 the next wedding I’m going to?” Everyone turned to look at the couple, laughing but equally curious. Joel looked down at Sonny to find the man looking right back up at him as if waiting for an answer himself.

“Well,” Joel started slowly, “if he can talk me into a wedding for my cat with a stray we adopted, I think he might be able to talk me into one of our own, too.”


	5. hat

“Sonny, what did you do with my hat?”

“Hm?” The smaller man continues to pick at the bedspread, pretending he didn’t hear.

“My hat, Sonny. Where did you put it?” Joel’s taking steps forward, into his own bedroom, to watch for a reaction. He knows that he took it and he put it somewhere because Joel’s spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find it by himself with no luck. Instead of trying to ignore him a second time, Sonny’s eyes drift up to look at him and he smirks. The fucker has the courage to SMIRK at him when his HAT is missing. Joel jumps on the bed and all but flies into him, knocking them both over the egde of the bed. When Sonny’s back hits the floor, though, he doesn’t complain, just makes a noise from the back of his throat to show that it wasn’t the most comfortable landing. Joel’s hands pin Sonny’s to the floor next to his head from the awkward angle, looking directly in his eyes, their feet still balanced on the bed.

He tries again, “where is my hat, Skrilly?”


	6. disney

Joel’s got Minecraft open, but it’s small enough that he can still see most of the Skype box that holds Sonny’s face in the corner. He’s concentrating on this giant replica of Meowingtons he’s been working on for the past couple of days. He’s got over half finally done and he’s proud of himself, he’ll probably show it off when he gets it completely done. Sonny fidgets in his little box in the upper right corner, making Joel’s eyes dart up to look at him quickly. “I watched the stream, man.” He hums in return, a sign that he’s listening, and goes back to his game because damnit, he is determined to make this even if his cat will never appreciate it.

After a second, Sonny continues, “yeah. You want to go to fucking Africa?” As soon as it’s out of his mouth, Joel starts laughing. Sonny would completely disregard the fact that he was trying to prank call him in favor of something else. When he looks back at the Skype box, Sonny’s grinning as well, always one to never be left out on the happiness. “But really, man, Africa? You’re going to like, run into Mufasa or some shit.” He can’t help it, he laughs again even though he shouldn’t encourage Sonny’s Disney antics like this. “Aw, but you’ll see Timon and Pumba! Man, if you go to Africa, put me on your setlist. I wanna learn Hakuna Matata, too.”

Joel rolls his eyes, chuckling, “yeah, I’ll make sure to do that. Remind me to leave you there, too.” He doesn’t have to look up at the box this time to know that Sonny’s pouting at that.

“That’s mean, man. I thought you loved me,” Sonny teases, watching the screen. Unlike Joel, he only has Skype open so that he can see his boyfriend even though he knows that Joel’s not doing the same. He’s gotten used to conversations this way, Joel’s the kind of person to do stuff like that, his mind never stops working.

“I do,” Joel answers easily, “because the internet says I do and the internet is never wrong.” This time Sonny starts laughing and Joel only smiles at his screen, proud of the little progress he’s made on Meowingtons. He waits for his boyfriend to quiet down before he starts to talk again, “but really, I do want to go to Africa. I just think it’d be fucking awesome there, you know? Lots of bands have said that they have the best shows there and I think it’d be sweet.” He looks back up at Sonny’s box when he catches movement, now only able to see half of his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

“Keep talkin’, I can still hear you.”

Joel frowns, which Sonny can’t see as he disappears completely from view, curious to know what the boy’s doing. All he can see is the headboard of the bed and a very bland-looking wall of the hotel as he waits impatiently. “No, man, that’s pretty much it. I just wanna go there because I want to.” Sonny makes some type of noise in return, trying to show that he’s still there and can hear him, but it only frustrates Joel more because he wants to know what he’s doing. It’s quiet for a second before he feels the need to talk again just to fill the gap, “besides, I’ve gotten a couple of requests from there. I mean, it’d be great to see what fanbase I have out there and I was thinking-”

He never gets to finish that sentence because he’s cut off by sudden music, loud enough to make him stop talking completely. It’s fuzzy through the speakers but he still knows what it is and he rolls his eyes again, knowing he should have seen this coming. It’s useless to try and yell over the music because even if Sonny could hear him, he’d pretend that he couldn’t. He considers closing out of Skype completely, being a dick and making Sonny sulk even more when he realizes he’d left, but he dismisses it because it’s been a long time since they’ve done this. His game is forgotten as he leans back in his chair, eyes glued to the box that’s showing him Sonny’s hotel room, waiting for it.

The intro to the song drags on and Joel feels like he’s even more impatient, fingers occasionally digging into the arms of his chair. It feels like it’s building but he’s sure that’s just in his head from how antsy he is now. Finally it’s coming to the part and he swears he can see something move in the corner of the screen and then right on time-

“IT’S THE CIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIFE!” The camera’s suddenly full of Sonny who’s now holding something up above his head with both arms. From the angle, he can only see the bottom of it but he can tell it’s that stuffed alien that Joel had gotten him for his last birthday, the one he keeps in his bunk. He watches, corners of his mouth turned up in a small smirk, as Sonny belts out the lyrics now. How did he ever fall for a boy who has Disney songs memorized and sleeps with stuffed animals? It will forever be a mystery to the world.


	7. touch

Joel doesn’t like being touched. It’s one of those things about him that people just know: you only touch Joel if he allows it or pushes for the contact first. His hugs are extremely rare and maybe that’s why Sonny likes them so much, they’re special. Sonny’s probably the only person who can cling to the man without getting punched, something that everyone else notices easily. The smaller man is special.

Deadmau5’s set ended a while ago, probably a couple hours, but Sonny isn’t sure how much time has really passed. Joel has yet to take his mau5head off and it makes Sonny feel smaller for some reason, the added height on the already tall man towering over him. They’ve been backstage for a while, sipping the drinks that’re put into their hands by their friends. Both of them are chatting idly to everyone around, although Joel seems to be the more talkative of the two, especially as the time passes.

Joel’s arm has snaked around the smaller man, something that isn’t completely uncommon but the way they’re pressed together is starting to make Sonny nervous. The other man doesn’t notice, continuing to talk loudly to someone across the room and it seems he’s trying to talk with his hands full, his near-empty glass sloshing around. No one pays attention to the way Sonny hides behind his hair when Joel shifts so that he’s eye-level with the paw print tattoo on the side of his neck. He stares at it, even though he has it memorized already.

”Right, Skrilly?” The voice makes him look up as Joel’s leaning down and suddenly the mau5head seems a little more intimidating when it’s all you can see. But he knows that Joel’s under there. He doesn’t know what the conversation was about, so he just nods and smiles weakly. Joel seems satisfied, though, as he turns back to the person. “Told you. It was fun, but next time we’ll try it on the bed.”

…wait, what did he just agree to?


	8. shirt

Joel grins when he comes home to find Sonny trying to maneuver around with a giant bump in his shirt, one arm cradled under it to keep it up. He stops in the door way of the bedroom, amused as Sonny tries to pick something up off the floor without jostling his stomach more than he needs to. It’s a failed attempt, though, when he’s bent over and there’s a meow under the fabric. Meowingtons hated being moved about even though he should have been used to it, the way Joel picked up the cat constantly. Sonny’s other arm comes up and pets the cat through his shirt, trying to shush him. It works long enough for him to pick up the CD that fell to the floor earlier.

He’s moving to put the CD back when he drops it again, both hands flying to his shirt. “Ow! You bit my nipple, you little fucker.” He reaches under the hem to pull out the fat cat, who looks incredibly pleased with himself. Sonny glares and puts the cat on the ground, starting to mumble while his hand reaches up to his chest. “Last time I’m nice to you, cat…”

Joel takes the opportunity to swoop in, walking the few steps to his boyfriend quietly. One thing he’s always good at is being super sneaky. When he grabs Sonny, the smaller man gasps and struggles for a second before he realizes who it is. “Joel! Don’t do that, you know it sca-“

“My turn,” he says as he pulls up the hem of Sonny’s shirt and buries his head under it, his forehead touching Sonny’s lower back. He kisses a spot there quickly, “and about that little injury…I can help with that, you know?”


	9. cascada

It’s nearing the end of the day when Joel hears his computer, the annoying sound of a Skype call. He pads into the other room and turns on his screen, surprised when a box pops up, telling him it’s from Anton. He’s curious and momentarily worried because Anton’s on tour with Sonny right now in the middle of Europe, they should be in Germany right now, actually. Before he sits, he reaches out and clicks to accept the call before he misses it. Almost instantly, he hears voices and a little bit of static but there’s a loading circle over a black box on his screen.

“Hey man. Thought you weren’t going to answer.” Finally, the image shows up and he sees a smiling Anton obviously in a hotel room by how clean everything behind him looks. He realizes that the voices he hears is music in the background that is layered over obnoxious beats that are overplayed at clubs.

“I was in the other room, sorry.” He moves to sit down in his desk chair, eyes never leaving the screen. Anton’s still smiling as he nods, showing understanding at the delay in answer. “Not to be mean, but why the fuck did you call me?”

Anton laughs this time, “I have a surprise for you.” Before Joel can even ask what he means by that, Anton’s turning the laptop. He sees a blur of the room, colors and shapes, as the angle’s changed before it finally stops. All Joel can do is laugh loudly as he leans forward to see better, wondering if his eyes are betraying him. In the middle of the room is Sonny, clothes sticking to him like they were painted on, dancing. His hips are swaying in ways that Joel’s never seen and it’d probably be a little sexier if it wasn’t obvious that he was drunk.

“Oh my god, how did you get him drunk?”

“He’s not drunk, he’s just…tipsy.” Joel snorts at that comeback, knowing it’s completely not true by the scene that’s in front of him right now. “Alright, so maybe he’s a little drunk, but it’s all in good spirits.” That sounds like a better answer. Moving on from details of Sonny’s state, Anton continues to explain, “we went out to the disco and-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys have discos there?”

Anton ignores him and keeps going, “we went to the disco and I may have let him have a few more drinks than I can count.” Sonny wasn’t exactly a light-weight so to hear that he’d gotten this drunk in public could only mean one thing: the alcohol in Europe is better.

“JOEL! JOELJOELJOEL! JOOOOOOEL!” Sonny’s discovered that he’s being watched and turned enough to see the screen and instantly knew who. He stumbles forward to the laptop and now the only thing that Joel can see is Sonny’s face grinning back at him.

“I’m here, Skrilly. What do you want?” The nickname makes Sonny stop and smile. He’s told Joel a few times before that he likes when Joel does that, almost as much as he likes when they’re laying in bed pressed together and Joel uses his real name.

“Joel,” he says again just to taste the name on his tongue again, “they serve beer here with everything!” Joel starts laughing and he can hear Anton in the background, chuckling along as well. Sonny smiles brightly like he’s told a joke he’s proud of even though he doesn’t understand why it’s so funny.

“I’m sure you’ve taken advantage of that, goblin.” Sonny nods, still grinning, not in the right mind to deny that. Off camera, Anton’s shaking his head because he knows it’s true; he should have warned them about that. Foreigners aren’t used to their drinking ways, beer is as good as milk in most situations here. He’s sure that Sonny will learn his lesson after he wakes up groggy for a few days - or he’ll develop a tolerance for it. The song changes in the background and this one starts slow, a female’s voice accompanying it. “What are you listening to?”

Sonny’s smile gets even bigger, if that’s even possible and he starts backing away from the laptop. “Cascada! She’s all over the radio, she’s like the Britney Spears of Europe!” Sonny’s yelling like Joel can’t hear him, his words slurring together as he explains. Joel grins, unsure how to even answer that; he knows who Cascada is, her music is played at a lot of the clubs they have to go to. She’s not too bad, she could be worse, and Joel can tolerate the music at low doses. “I should remix her! Wouldn’t that be cool, Joel?” He’s talking like a child talks to a dad, wanting approval.

“Yeah, Skrills, you do that. Remember that in the morning.” He watches as Sonny nods before he turns around to the bed behind him. Like a child, Sonny puts both hands on the mattress and crawls up onto it, making his way to the middle. Wobbly, he stands up on the bed and grins with triumph before he starts to jump - small little hops that probably feel like a lot to the drunk man. Joel follows him with his eyes for a couple seconds, amused with what’s happening, before he decides to change the subject. “Anton, you there, man?”

There’s a second of fumbling before the room goes blurry from movement again, ending when Anton comes back into view. The German smiles down at the laptop and Joel knows that he trusts this man to take care of his boyfriend on this tour, even when he lets him drink so much. “How long are you guys there?”

Anton doesn’t even have to ask what he means, knowing from being on tour so long. “We leave this hotel tomorrow. We have a few more days in Germany - 5, I think - and then we go to a show in Austria. You know the schedule after that, you probably have it memorized.” He’s teasing Joel, something that not a lot of people can do even if they’ve known him for a long time. 

“Like you don’t know Porter’s,” is all he can throw back.

“New York, South Carolina, Florida, Indiana…need I continue?” Both of them laugh after Anton recites Porter’s schedule, knowing that was going to happen. You should always have your boyfriend’s location memorized and everyone had a world clock on their phone which they checked frequently. Worse than not knowing what country your boyfriend is in is when you call during a show by accident, considering they couldn’t answer. Joel had accidentally done it when he wasn’t thinking and he’d worried Sonny so bad, he nearly yelled at him when he found out nothing was actually wrong. Never again would he make that mistake.

“I’m thinking of letting you open for me on my next tour.” He reaches out for his pack of cigarettes on the edge of the desk, feeling like he has to do something with his hands. Anton laughs and watches as he pulls one out of the pack and sticks it into his mouth.

“Is that so?”

“Yah,” he speaks out of the corner of his mouth so that he doesn’t drop his cigarette, reaching into his front pocket to find his lighter and once he’s found it, he cups his hand in order to light it. Anton can see the quick flash of the flame before it’s gone as Joel uses one hand to put the lighter back into his pocket and the other to hold the cigarette. “If you make sure Sonny doesn’t come back an alcoholic.”

“Oh,” Anton’s lips are still curled up into a smile as he talks, “in that case, I’ll start giving him vodka instead.”


	10. rukes trolling

Rukes has been working on a project for a while, a studio to put all of his favorite prints up. Getting a big space filled with pictures seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that he’s looking at it, it’s pretty dull. He’s going to add something to the wall. That’s how he ended up on a skype call with Joel. “I don’t know, man, I don’t have a favorite color.” Rukes frowns because who the fuck doesn’t have a favorite color? Of course it’d be Joel Zimmerman. 

Joel sighs, “Sonny! What’s my favorite color?!”

Rukes can hear shuffling off of the camera and he knows that it’s Sonny somewhere in Joel’s flat. It’s quiet, Joel’s head turned to the side to look at his boyfriend. “Uh, red?” Joel doesn’t look pleased with that answer so Sonny continues, “or green? or blue? I don’t know! You like everything.”

Joel turns back to the computer, eyes falling to Rukes on the screen, and he looks like he’s trying to think of a color he favors. “I don’t know, man. Just…do whatever. I don’t care.”

The day of the opening, there are a few people planned to show up. Sonny and Joel are running late, a disaster with Meowingtons and a gallon of milk they said, but Rukes doesn’t really mind. Sofi’s gushing about the shots lined up of her on half of a wall, Tommy Lee standing beside her, when they finally show up. They greet Rukes and Joel’s off to find himself on the walls while Sonny stays behind. It doesn’t take long before he screams, “are you fucking kidding me? Why am I a fucking rainbow?!”


	11. valentine

Dating Deadmau5 is a hard thing to do, Sonny’s realized. They can’t quite tell anyone or come out to the public, no holding hands or kissing or saying anything suspicious unless they’re hidden behind closed doors. There’s a group on the internet that writes about them, though, and he’s seen a few of the stories before - he reads them and compares them to real life. They make them public sometimes and Sonny sometimes wishes for that but then he realises that’s a stupid wish and he buries it.

Joel doesn’t like doing cliche things, coupley things are often cast aside in favor of video games and food. It seems sad but Sonny’s just learned how to work around it; he cuddles up to Joel at night, steals kisses when Joel’s taking bathroom breaks during gaming and holds his hand while they eat with their free ones. Joel’s picked up on it and he allows it because Sonny knows the perfect time to do everything so it doesn’t just get annoying. There’s days when he goes out of his way to wrap his arms around Sonny from behind, watching him make a sandwich on the counter and teases him about being the woman and making him ‘a sammich’.

Something that definitely falls under “coupley stuff” is Valentines Day. It’s not that Sonny’s really into the holiday but it’s more just having to deal with being surrounded by so many couples and not being able to do anything similar. Porter is taking Anton out to dinner, he’d called for advice on what to wear and where to take him. Sofi’s got some kind of date but Sonny’s not even sure who with. Even Rukes is unreachable on the holiday, busy enough that his phone is off.

Joel had been staying in LA for a while, friends flying out to see him because it’s closer than Canada. Sonny spent most of his time at Joel’s hotel room, hanging out with him and all of his friends that came over. When it’s time for him to actually leave and head home, he invites Sonny to come with and the American’s surprised to find himself easily agreeing. He packed his stuff (an easy feat since most of it never even left the bag) and they were flying to Canada the next day.

The first day is spent mostly in bed, only getting up for food and to feed Meowingtons. Joel only ever feels comfortable when they’re in his own home, it’s the only time that he really relaxes. They sleep in and Sonny wakes up to Joel cursing and the constant tap of his fingers on the keyboard. He’s rolled over onto his stomach during the night, so he stretches out and turns his head to check what his boyfriend’s doing. Joel’s paying him no mind, sitting up with his laptop on his legs and staring intently at the screen.

“Fucking…get out of here!” He yells at the screen, mashing keys quickly and making too much noise for Sonny to even pretend to be asleep. He flicks his eyes across the screen, trying to figure out why he’s so agitated and then he sees it: he’s being chased by a creeper. Sonny’s only tried Minecraft a few times when Joel persuaded him to but he always gave up when he died within the first few minutes. He smiles and watches as Joel ducks into a building, quickly shutting the door and turning to stare at the creeper from the safe spot. It’s hissing at him, probably annoyed that he’s managed to hide before it could explode. 

Sonny’s too tired, body too heavy from sleep, to get up so he just spends the next half hour watching Joel run around on screen. He’s not sure what Joel’s even building but he keeps cutting down trees, clearing a circle in the process. His head is tilted and he’s shifted closer to Joel to watch, rolled over onto his back now. He understands the basics of Minecraft - a given when you’re dating someone like Joel - but he’s easily lost while he watches Joel, not understanding half of his actions. It’s like watching a good movie; he’s not sure what will happen next.

“Sonny,” Joel finally acknowledges him over the noise of zombies circling his home. Sonny’s quiet but he shifts his eyes to the side of his face to show that he’s paying attention, ruffling the sheets. “Food?” He never takes his eyes off the screen and it sounds more like a demand than a request but Sonny just rolls his eyes and shifts to roll off of the bed. He’s in his boxers and when he’s making his way out of the room, he can feel Joel’s eyes raking up and down his back and it makes him a little self-conscious. He used to be a lot worse until Joel started to hide his clothes enough that he become comfortable padding around the flat in his underwear - only at Joel’s, though.

He figures an omelet is good enough for a Valentines breakfast, so he moves around the kitchen slowly. Meowingtons waddles into the room, sitting down near the sink and flicking his tail lazily with interest. Sonny smiles down at him and then sets to work, cracking eggs open over the pan and throwing the shells away. He grabs a spatula on his way back to the fridge, opening the bottom drawer and grabbing a bag of cheese. He grabs a handful and puts it on the eggs as they start to bubble from heat, hissing at him. He stands far enough away that if it does become angry, hot liquid won’t land on his skin.

It doesn’t take that long to make, flipping the omelet until it’s cooked all the way through and the cheese is nearly pouring out of the sides. He turns the burner off and then reaches on his tippy-toes for a plate, spatula in his free hand. He manages to get the omelet off of the pan and onto the plate without making a huge mess, just a little cheese that slid off. He scrapes that off, too, and just puts it on top of the omelet because Joel will eat it anyways. He lets it sit on the counter to cool as he walks around the counter, opening a cupboard that gets Meowingtons’ attention. He digs around for a second and then pulls out a can of tuna, pulling the tab off to give it to the cat.

“Have you been a good kitty?” He asks the cat even though it doesn’t matter if he’s been good or not, still setting down the can in front of him. Meowingtons digs into the can, eating it like he’s starving to death even though the mere size of him cancels out that theory. Sonny chuckles and pets him while he eats, “too bad you don’t have a kittyfriend to spend today with, huh?”

“Don’t tell my cat that he needs a bitch to make him happy.” Sonny turns his head to see Joel making his way into the kitchen, his boxers hanging low on his skinny hips. He’s moving to the plate with his omelet, eyes on it as he stops to pull a fork out of the drawer.

“A bitch is a female dog,” Sonny points out, still petting the hungry cat’s head. Joel snorts and closes the drawer with the side of his hip, walking over to his plate and digging his fork into it. The first bite makes him hiss through his teeth because it’s still hot and Sonny only chuckles, shaking his head.

Somehow they end up in the living room, Sonny’s sprawled out on the couch and Joel’s a few feet away in a chair with his laptop. The beginning of their morning was spent watching cartoons until Joel got annoyed enough to demand something else (“Sonny, I will personally slit your throat if I have to watch another show with a blue platypus in a hat.”). Now it’s on a very cliche tv movie on a channel that Sonny doesn’t even know and he’s watching another ditzy blond find out that her secret admirer is the guy she likes, too. He wishes that really happened; he spent a few months turning pink around Joel and getting weird looks until the Canadian took the hint.

Somewhere along the lines, Sonny managed to fall asleep in between the second movie ending and the third beginning. He didn’t even get to catch if they officially got married or not and that’s what he dreams about. Joel’s down on one knee and Sonny’s sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at him and he’s at a loss for words. He can still hear the thrum of the tv in the background but he’s more interested in the little black box that Joel’s holding. He’s not smiling like those cheesy commercials, eyes wide and mouth a little open because he’s so…surprised. Joel opens his mouth and-

Sonny jerks awake but he’s not able to get far because now Meowingtons is on his chest. The cat has taken the air right out of his lungs so he just tries to breathe. He tilts his head and notices Joel walking away from him, bare back of creamy skin and sharp shoulder blades. He stares for a second before he reaches down and strokes the tuxedo cat’s head, making him nuzzle into the touch. It’s the sound of rustling paper that catches his attention away from Joel.

He looks down and finds a paper taped to Meowingtons, a terrible cut-out heart with pen all over it. There’s doodles on it but it’s the writing that stands out, Joel’s chickenscratch in blue pen. He has to tilt the paper to read it but once he does, he literally rolls his eyes but smiles the whole time. The makeshift valentine - if it could even be called that - reads: ur kind of funny sometimes maybe. He thinks that’s the closest to a compliment he’s gotten other than “your new stuff sounds great, man” and “I fucking love your ass in those jeans”. It’s stupid but it makes his stomach tighten like a stupid schoolgirl with her crush.

He plans on saying something about it but before he can even open his mouth, Joel’s talking. “Hey, wanna blowjob?” Sonny’s eyes get wider and his mouth goes a little slack because what, that definitely can not be what he said. Joel stands near the island in the kitchen and watches him, waiting for an answer.

“What?” Sonny feels stupid as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Joel rolls his eyes and pushes off of the island, starting to move closer, “do you want me to suck you off?” Sonny, dumbfounded, only nods. Joel smirks.

When he’s pressed into the cushions with Joel between his legs, he’s forgotten all about Valentine’s Day. The day turned out better than originally planned...


	12. Chapter 12

Joel hears the whispering before he’s even properly awake, his eyes closed with barely any light pressing against them. He knows it’s Sonny but he’s not sure why, groping the empty space of the bed next to him. He’s too tired to make a noise, order Sonny back to bed, because it’s too damn early to be awake right now. He can hear rustling, like the American is digging through things.

“I don’t see it,” he whispers, the noises stopping momentarily. It’s quiet again and it only makes Joel more curious, drowsy and swimming in and out. He’s about to fall back asleep when he hears Sonny again, “why would it be in my suitcase?” There’s a lot in Sonny’s suitcase, Joel thinks, jackets and shirts and maybe three pairs of jeans, some jewlery and little toys he’s collected and probably some condoms buried at the bottom.

“Anton, I didn’t take it,” he sounds exaspirated even as he whispers. What did he not take? Joel’s eyebrows knit in confusion but he still doesn’t open his eyes because that requires too much effort. He wants Sonny to stop talking and to crawl back into bed because surely it’s too early to be conscious considering their night last night.

“Why would Joel take it?” Sonny sounds upset, a little taken aback, and Joel wonders what he did or didn’t take. “Do you really think he’d be that mean?” Sonny asks and then quickly continues, “he messes around but he knows the line, Anton, he’d never do that.” He’d never do what? He shifts, rolling over onto his side to face the direction of Sonny’s voice. Everything falls silent then, Sonny stops the little movement he was making and Joel loses his ability to detect his boyfriend in the silence.

Sonny breathes and then whispers, “I have to go, Joel’s waking up.” It falls silent again for a second and then the noise of a zipper and small sounds of Sonny moving. It doesn’t take long for the empty space of the bed to dip, sheets being pulled and then situated until there’s extra heat warming them. Sonny presses close without plastering himself to Joel’s side, knowing he dislikes it because it makes him too hot too fast.

It’s quiet and Joel listens to Sonny’s uneven breathing before he shifts onto his back once more. His eyes are still closed but he can feel Sonny staring, soft gaze on him.

“Stop,” Joel croacks, voice scratchy and dry.

“Sorry,” Sonny apologizes softly.

Joel stretches then, raising his hands above his head and arching his back. His eyes are shut and he makes a noise from his throat, liking the way his muscles relax from his sleeping position. Sonny’s eyes don’t leave him as he lays back down. “So what didn’t I do?” Even though he can’t see, he can feel the way Sonny tenses in fear that Joel overheard the conversation. Joel brings his arms down and moves until he finds Sonny’s own arm, sliding down until he wraps a hand around Sonny’s wrist. He can feel Sonny’s pulse under his fingertips and it’s soothing.

“Anton’s upset,” Sonny answers and Joel chuckles, making the smaller man press his free hand against his chest as warning. Joel quiets and Sonny continues, “his ring is missing.” Joel breaks out into a grin, the corners of his lips moving up but not showing teeth, the way he does when he’s amused. Sonny pushes against Joel’s bare chest again, “it’s not funny.”

Joel doesn’t move with the push but he chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest so Sonny can feel it under his touch. He takes a breath and tightens his grip around Sonny’s wrist then loosens it just as quickly again. He presses his thumb into Sonny’s pulse, feeling the constant beat under his fingertip. He pops an eye open, lidded as he smirks at Sonny, “Porter has it.”

Sonny’s eyebrows furrow together and Joel’s amusement spikes even more. When Porter told him what he was doing, he thought it was sappy and he had teased the American about it; it was already amusing that they has promise rings. They were silver, simple bands that wouldn’t cause too much suspicion. Joel shifts closer, lessening the space between them enough that Sonny notices but stays quiet. “Getting them engraved, I think.”

Sonny’s confusion instantly disappears and instead, he smiles that little smile he does when he’s happy with something. Now it’s Joel’s turn to reach out and push at Sonny’s chest, like he’s trying to get back the space between them. Sonny whines and pushes forward, reaching out to grip Joel’s forearms in the process. “You are so clingy,” Joel teases, growing tired again because he’s warm. Before Sonny can speak, Joel does again, “now go back to sleep, we don’t have a lot of time. They’re gonna be all mushy on the bus if he gives him the ring. I can’t sleep when they’re going at it, it sounds like World War III.”

Sonny moves to press his face into Joel’s chest, forehead against the hollow of Joel’s throat. He presses a wet kiss against the skin he finds and it makes Joel grab a handful of his hair and tug, hard enough for Sonny to feel it. Sonny wiggles and Joel doesn’t lessen his grip in the tangles, “count of three or you’re sleeping on the floor.”


End file.
